His Red Domino Mask
by RedHood21
Summary: The Joker never got over his obsession with Jason and this time, he takes it too far. Rated M.
1. Stick Up

The thunder roared as Jason sat on the gargoyle on top of the nearest building he could find. He looked up to the darkened skies and looked away as the tear droplets stung his eyes. His mask lay nearby him. He couldn't even bring himself to look at the little piece of fabric that lay there, mocking him. Sitting there did help him think over the events that had just happened.

Wincing as the next round of thundered struck; he remembered the immense pain that came along with the memories. He sat still, waiting for the rain to wash away his impurity. He felt so dirty and began to scrub furiously at his arms and face. Why had it happened to him? Why had he not fought back? Was there something wrong with him?

Jason knew he couldn't go to his family for this kind of stuff… they would judge him for not liking it. Not even pity him, tell him to act like a man and enjoy it because the way he acted he probably would never get it again. They would cast him out even more than they already did. They wouldn't understand, Jason thought. He shook as the memory of it

_The man pushed him roughly against the wall. Laughing as he did so. Laughing so maniacally it burned into Jason's memory. _

"_Don't worry Hoodie! You'll enjoy this! HAHAHA" Joker roughly said in Jason's ear. _

_Jason lay completely still, frozen to the spot. He couldn't move for the thought of his death had gotten him in this very situation. He was drugged and now he couldn't even move a single muscle! Damn he cursed himself for not heading Nightwing's order to call in back up when he thought it was necessary._

"_Harley will be so jealous!" the Joker said laughing as he spoke. _

_Without a moment's hesitation he ripped off Jason's shirt revealing his scarred chest. Jason whimpered pathetically his mind going back to when we was a mere child. What the hell he though must have given me a muscle relaxant. As the Joker ran his hands through his hair he whispered "Birdie why aren't you responding? Why aren't you enjoying this?" _

"_Stop-p" Jason barley got through his clenched teeth._

"_OH BIRD BOY you're so much less fun now!" Joker said as he slowly undid the rest of Jason's clothes. Jason struggled against the binds that held his muscles stiff. The drug must have been strong as it was affecting him this badly. Jason turned his head and closed his eyes as he felt wet warmness on him. An unfamiliar sensation came across him. He realized that his body was reacting to this horrifying ordeal. _

'_How can I be enjoying this' he thought to himself. He struggled as Joker kept moving up and down. Joker suddenly stopped and Jason couldn't be more relieved. _

_Jason could see how this had been affecting both him and the Joker. His blood ran cold as the Joker moved closer to him. The joker opened Jason's mouth as laughed _

"_You taste great Birdie! But it's my turn now" He grinned at Jason's masked face. Looking at the only thing that remained of his uniform. _

_His red domino mask._

_Joker touched the mask but didn't remove it. He climbed over Jason and laid next to him. _

"_Return the favor" He commanded. There was no laughter this time. No joking to what the Joker demanded to be done. Jason did what he was told. Tears leaking from his eyes, whimpers only strengthened the Jokers resolve. Jason knew what was coming next and moved to avoid what he could. _

"_You're better than I thought Bird Boy!" Joker said smiling and petting his hair lovingly. Joker then moved lower._

'_This may hurt just a tad but that will leave soon enough'. Jokers hand was on his stomach until it got to the apex of his thighs. Joker stuck his fingers in his mouth and then in Jason. Not waiting for Jason to adjust; Jason cried out at the extreme pain he felt. More tears were produced as he lay there and took it. _

'_There that should do it!" Joker mused. Jason couldn't describe the next few moments as he was fighting back extreme fatigue and nausea. All he did remember was searing pain and in the back of his mind some small sick twisted part of him had enjoyed it_

"_Oh my god birdie! Or should I call you Hood? That was amazing!" Joker said out of breath. Jason pressed is face into the pillow as couldn't bare face the Joker after all he had done to him. He had beaten him to death and now raped him. _

"_Come on! Don't be so serious! Smile for me!" Joker grabbed his face roughly and turned it toward him. Only to be met with a masked, emotionless face. He slowly reached up to rip off the mask but stopped. _

"_Wouldn't want to spoil the fun of finding out who you are!" He said laughing. He then got off the bed and started to re-dress himself. Jason knew he was still in the room and he looked around without moving his head._

_2:34 Am, the clock read. He mentally sighed and knew that it was common for him to be out on patrol and knew nobody knew of his absence. Yet he kept looking for a way out the small room he was currently in. He saw that it wasn't a bedroom but in fact a living room of some sort. It was an apartment he concluded. Careful not to attract Jokers attention who stood talking to himself in the mirror on the opposite side of the room. He continued his searches_

_By the way the walls and floors looked. Jason thought the building was old and most probably abandoned. He suddenly saw something that made his blood run cold. _

_A camera. _

_Joker wasn't talking to himself in a mirror he suddenly realized, he was talking to the camera. But why? It wasn't connected to the internet so who would he be talking to? Joker suddenly turned to face Jason. _

"_Well this has been fun, but I gotta go. People to kill, babies to disfigure" he sighed. _

"_But its been fun right? If you don't mind ill be uploading this to my personal computer for some fun in the future" He walked closer to Jason naked form. _

"_Or I could find you again Birdie" he whispered before kissing Jason roughly. He laughed loudly grabbed his jacket and like that, his tormentor was gone. _

_It wasn't long after that , that he started crying. Cursing his bad luck of being killed at 15 and then raped at 17. _

'_Why couldn't I stay dead!' he yelled mentally wanting to end his suffering. Before he knew it darkness was closing in on his mind. He hadn't known how tired he really was until it was threatening to over take him. It wasn't long until he gave in and finally closed his eyes. _

_He didn't sleep well. _

_When he awoke it was dark, very dark. _

'_How long have I been asleep?' he thought to himself. He checked the clock that he had seen earlier and saw it read midnight. Jason figured that the drug was more powerful than he had thought and made him sleep for almost a whole day. He tried moving his hands and found it was fairly easy to move them_

'_Drug must have worn off 'he thought. He tried standing up and found a numbing pain in his lower abdomen. He looked around the floor for his clothes and found them in a mess by the side of the bed. _

_His helmet was nowhere to be found, he noticed as he had put everything on. Breaking through the locked door he jumped as he heard the clap of thunder signaling that a storm was raging outside. Once outside the building he ran. Ran as far as he could and then grappling to a rooftop to where he believed he could be alone for the next few hours. _

"There you are!" A relieved voice sounded from behind him. Yet Jason didn't turn, he kept his eyes straight ahead looking at the wet streets of Gotham. The sound of footsteps got louder as whoever it was got closer.

"Jason" The person who he identified the voice as being Nightwing said. Still Jason didn't turn as he was being called out. Nightwing knelt down next to him and noticed his brother's lack of response. Nightwing put his hand on Red Hood shoulder and Jason winced at the small contact. Nightwing pulled his hand away from Red Hood sensing that something was wrong with his brother. Nightwing was silent as he studied Red Hood's still form. He decided talking was his best chance at getting something out of him.

"Why haven't you been answering your comm.?" Nightwing asked. For the first time Red Hood realized that he in fact didn't have his comm. on him, a rule that was hard wired into his brain as soon as he put on the short pants.

"I-I don't know" He replied. It was true; he did not know how or when he lost it. Joker must have taken it away from him in those few minutes he was knocked out.

"Jay… what happened to you?" Nightwing asked hesitantly. The memories attacked him with more power than Jokers crowbar had. Tears began to stream down his face but went unnoticed by the older hero.

The sobbing that followed caught Nightwing off guard as Jason clutched his feet closer to his chest. Worried beyond belief Nightwing's hand went straight to the comm. he had in his ear. Red Hood must have noticed the action for he reached up and grabbed his brother's hand in his and pleaded.

"P-please d-d-ont!" he sobbed even harder. Nightwing was at a loss for words, he had never seen Jason so broken, not even when they first took him in.

"Jason lets go to my flat" Nightwing asked, hoping to coax what was bothering his brother like this. The younger hero sat still and unmoving before sanding holding his soaking head down. Nightwing took that as a yes and jumped the rooftops to his apartment. Slowly but surely they made it to his apartment.

"There are extra clothes in the guest bedroom if you want to shower…" Nightwing's' sentence trailed off as he for the first time saw Jason's injuries. Jason slowly locked himself in the bathroom and stripped his clothes. Turning the shower on as hot as he could, he slipped under it.

He was hoping that the sheer warmth would make him feel better but the tears still came as he slid to the floor of the shower. He furiously continued his attempts to cleanse the dirtiness he felt. He scrubbed his skin raw before he heard a pounding on the door.

"Jay…are you okay?" Dick's voice entered the room. Jason looked at himself and remembered what had happened.

"N-NO!" he yelled.

"Please come out" Dick said softly. Unknown to Jason, Dick had his head against the door. It broke his heart to see his normally strong and brash brother become so fragile.

'What happened to you Jay?' Dick thought to himself. He heard the shower turn off and returned to his place on the living room couch. He heard rustling around the house but Jason didn't appear until a few minutes after. Wearing Dicks Gotham University and an old pair of jeans, Jason sat down.

Jason was unwilling to meet Dick's gaze and stuck to looking at the ground. In the brightly lit room Dick saw the mass of bruises that litter Jason's body.

"Where were you? You were gone all of yesterday and I finally find you on top of a random building at 2 am. Do you know how worried we were?" Dick's voice went from high to low as he spoke the last sentence.

"We just got you back…We thought we had lost you… all communications were gone from you. It was as if you dropped off the face of the earth". Dick softly muttered to the seventeen year old.

Jason wanted to scream out why he hadn't replied to any of the bat-family's calls. He wanted to say why he had gone under the radar but he couldn't form the words in his mind. All he drew up was that he was very hungry.

"Can I have something to eat?' he barley whispered. Dick shot up, feeling horrible that he had forgotten to give him something as simple as food.

He made him a simple meal that was easy on his stomach. Dick put the tray in front of Jason. Jason hesitantly started eating. Delaying the inevitable as he eat as slow as he could. Jason knew the weeks of dealing with this would be hard. He would have to confront Bruce, Tim and Alfred about what had happened. He knew that Dick was patiently waiting to hear what he had to say. He slowly finished his small meal and looked up.

For the first time that night, he met Dick's eyes and spoke.


	2. Treasure

**Uhhh just a side note im really dyslexic, just saying sorry in advance. Hah irony, dyslexic writer. **

Jason sighed as he looked up to meet Nightwing's eyes. Only to barley realize that his brother no longer had his uniform on. _Was I really that out of it? _He mentally asked himself.

"Look Dick, im just really tired and I don want to talk about it" He whispered, wondering where the brash and arrogant boy he used to be went. Finding he could no longer hold Dicks eyes he dropped them.

"Jay… do you want to go back to the manor? I could get Bruce to-" he was suddenly cut off as Jason yelled.

"NO!" he said wide eyed and tense. Standing up he still felt himself as sore…down there. Sensing something was wrong Dick stood up and reached out for him. Stepping back, Jason closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Look can we talk about this more in he morning? Im really not feeling it" Nodding Dick stepped o the side to reveal a hallway. " Y-Yeah there's an extra bedroom across from mine." He said. Moving past Dick, Jason walked into the bedroom.

Rolling into the spare bed Jason draped an arm across his eyes. Feeling moisture on the back of his palm, he sighed. Memories of the days events flooded back into his mind. His stomach started twisting and he sat up, the nauseous feeling grew stronger as he remembered.

Opening the window he jumped into the fire escape and into the dark and stormy night, breathing in the cold air he smiled. _The rain and cold always had a positive effect on me. _Climbing up until he got to the roof he stood and looked towards the sky.

Closing his eyes he let the rain fall on him.

"_MOM!?" A small seven year old Jason Todd yelled into the empty house. Looking frantically for his mother to tell her what had shocked him. Stepping into his mothers room he saw that she was passed out on the floor, an empty bottle not to far from here lay spilled. _

_Stepping slowly and quietly he grabbed her and put her into her small bed. Tucked her in and left the room to get a few bottles of water. _

"_Mom, Mom, MOOM!" he said waking her up.  
" what! What is it!" she said grogly from her sleep. _

"_Just drink this and you can go back to sleep" he said softly to her. Tipping the bottle until she had finished it, she rolled over to sleep some more. Knowing that was the only thing hed get her to drink he climbed up to his fathers side._

_Or what used to be his side._

_Knowing he wouldn't get much out of her for the rest of the night he curled up and fell asleep._

_Waking up the next morning he noticed his mother was already up suffering from a mild heahache. _

"_Thank you Jason sweetie" she whispered. Grinning he went up to hug her. "Mom?" he asked into her shoulder. _

"_Yeah?" she replied. " Whats going to happen to us? " he asked warily, knowing that his mother hadn't paid for rent in a while and the landlord was threatening to kick them out. He had resorted to stealing and pawning it to gain money._

"_We will survive. We always will, you have to believe that things will be alright. Even though it might not seem like it, there will always be someone willing to help, to listen, to lend a hand. Just like you were there for me last night." She was suddenly racked by coughs and had to drink more water._

" _Theres people out there that get powers with that kinda out look" Jason replied thinking of a certain Blue Lantern. _

_Grinning his mother ruffled his hair and pulled him closer._

_Years later, after his mother had overdosed and he was taken under Batman's wing did he remember her words. _

_She was the sole reason that he had gone back to the family, after his murderous run as Robin. _

Jason was brought out of his dream state as he was shaken away by Dick.

"How long have you been up here Jason. Youre burning up! Were you here all night!?" Dick said a mile a minute.

" ive been here all night" he replied smilling ruefully. 'Sorry' he added standing up feeling his head with a cloud and knew it was the fever. Swaying slightly he reached out to Dick.

"Can we just go back inside, its way too early for this" Jason asked. Looking towards the horizon he noticed that the first few rays that had signaled the start of the day.

"Whats been with you Jay?" Dick asked. Helping him walk by putting Jasons arm over his shoulder he guided them back to the roof entrance and to the apartment. " Its nothing…. Nothing that I can say right now " He replied feeling worse with each step he took.

Getting back to his bed he laid on his side facing Dick who had gotten a chair to sit by him.

"Jason you know you can tell me anything, this whole ordeal is stressing me out and im scared out of my wits by your behavior!" he said as he sat down.

Sitting up, Jason mentally prepared himself and tried finding out how to tell his brother. "Yesterday I uh, was patrolling and I caught up with the J-joker." He stated not being able to say it fully. Dick understanding what the Joker had caused in the past nodded.

"Its okay to be afraid Jason, your human, you can feel emotion." Dick replied not understanding how his little brother reacted this way. His previous encounters with Joker had never caused such a reaction out of him.. unless..

"That's not all" Jason whispered pulling his legs closer and feeling his heart rae increase, he suddenly felt as if he were drowning and couldn't get enough air.

"JASON!" Dick exclaimed at his brothers attack. Jason gripped his head and tried to remain calm.

"J-just s-stay bac-k-k." he said. Standing up he took a few minutes to pull himself together. Mentally finding the words to say to his idol. The one person that he had looked up to since he began the whole gig.

How do you tell the person you trust most with something so…. Embarrassing. Shamefully he turned his head away not being able to face Dick and whispered.

"H-he r-raped…. H-he r-raped m-me." Fighting an attack he spoke as hard as he could. He suddenly felt arms go around him. Something, something small inside him didn't like it. At all. He didn't care though, he knew Dick meant no harm and Jason hugged him back.

"Jason we are going to find him, and we are going to beat him so badly I swear" Dick whispered to him. " Im so sorry about this, it was my fault. I shouldn't have been out alone, I should have called!" Jason replied.

"No No no no this isn't your fault, at all. Its Joker's . please don't blame yourself for this." Dick said hugging him still.

Slowly releasing him Dick spoke " We have to tell Bruce" finally accepting that this couldn't go unnoticed he nodded to Dick. " Can I just go to sleep?"

Nodding he stood up and turned the lights off. The dark clouds outside blocked any sort of sun leaving the room in total darkness.

Dick went to his room pulling out his comm. he called out to Bruce.

"Dick, what is it? Im busy" came his reply

"the Jokers out" he replied barley able to contain his rage at the clown who had broken his brother even more.

"yes I know, what is your point?" came the gruff reply. Sighing Dick replied " He got Jason… he raped him"

Hearing nothing on the other line he suspected a plan was already forming a plan to get joker off the streets and in a body cast for the next six months.

"Where is he?" Bruce asked. "My place, found him sitting on a gargoyle something after midnight. Bruce. If youre going after him, im going to."

"Rendezvous at my location in an hour" He heard he comm. shut off and went to go suit up. Placing his mask on he went to go see if Jason was alright. Peering in he saw he was out like a light. Not waning to leave him alone he called his wife to ask her to come if Jason were to need anything.

Ending the call he walked to the door knowing that she'd teleport herself in a matter of seconds. He opened it to find Zatanna standing outside.

" whats wrong?" pulling her into a hug he stood there, not wanting to believe what had happened. "Don't tell anyone but Jay was raped by Joker. Hes asleep right now but I wanted you to check up on him every now and then to make sure hes okay. He does trust you as much as any family member." Seeing the anger on her face she spoke to him.

" Find him and make him pay." Kissing her softly he walked to the window and jumped out to meet Batman.

"What happened" the dark knight asked as he landed on the rooftop. " told me that he had gotten caught by joker. He was acting unlike himself. he went on the roof to sleep instead of staying inside, got a cold because of it."

Narrowing the eyes of his cowl he began to reply but noticed the signal began to flash behind them.

"Joker will pay for this." Batman said jumping to the next rooftop and running towards the signal with Nightwing not far behind him.

"Jim" Batman acknowledged upon their arrival. " we have to hurry! Jokers been spotted by the docks!" not sparing a minute to wait for him to finish both Batman and Nightwing leaped into the early morning hours.

Landing on top of a rooftop by the docks they spotted Joker, standing as if he were waiting for them. A smile on his face like always. Jumping to the ground they both went for the kill. _Metaphorically speaking._

"waaiit! Before we have any fun" he said raising his hand where a detonator lay. He spoke again " I just want to say ive been having loads of fun recently."

"YOU SICK TWISTED PIECE OF-" "HAHA Oh bird boy hold your thoughts until after the show! You know the rules!" he said

"Before we make any sorta game I wanna say that ive gotten busy. Not just with Hoodie, oh but he was fun. The way he begged for me to stop and the way he cried out. I cant wait for more fun with him!" Joker said louder and louder and he saw the affect it was having on the other two.

" But the real fun is with the bombs ive had place on my men. Yes suicide bombers how fun!" He said smiling! A batarang met his arm and the device went flying and so did Nightwing and Batman.

Tackling him batman began to beat him with every intention of not letting him recover any time soon.

"Why spend your time here. HAHA when you could HAHA be saving the city!" Gripping his shirt Nightwing spoke " What game are you playing!"

"The one where you have half an hour to find my men before they blow up and kill everyone in sight! Are you fast enough? HAHAHA!

Crushing Jokers head between the cement and his boot to render him uncious Batman stood.

"You take north and I ake south" Batman spoke for the first time. Without waiting for any signal Batman grappled to the roof of a near by building.

Nightwing went in the opposite direction. Knowing they'd be in a crowded of sorts area he went to upper Gotham. Screams were heard to the east of him and he ran towards them, only to find nothing?

All of Gotham was empty. But why? Leaping from building to building he looked for anything that could give away the position of the bombers but found nothing.

" batman have you found anything?" he asked through the comm. not being able to find anything.

"No, it seems as if my side is deserted." " why would Joker send us on a wild goose chase?!" Unless…

"MEET ME AT MY APARTMENT!" he suddenly realized and spoke over the comm. Running due west Nightwing ran as fast as he could knowing there was a possibility that joker could have planted a tracer on Jason the last time he had him. That also meant that he could have his hands on Zatanna…

Realizing that Joker could do it again he doubled his efforts and crashed through the glass of his window. "ZATANNA?!" he called out as he saw his living room resembled that of a tornado had gone by and ran to the rooms only to find blood by his room. Throwing the door open he saw Zatanna laying there barely breathing.

Checking he found that her pulse was there, but just barley. Sighing in relief he turned her around and noticed the knife embedded in her. "No…" he whispered.

"BATMAN WE HAVE TO GET HER TO ALFRED NOW!" he yelled as tears came to his eyes. He slowly pulled the gag off her when he noticed that Jason was nowhere to be found. Going across the hallway he saw Batman was already in the guest room with nothing but a mask in his hands.

" Batman we had to get Zatanna to the cave." Both turning they saw what was written on he wall.

UNCLE J AND JAY WERE HERE!

Shocked Batman whispered.

"He knows."


End file.
